Another Wonderland
by DeadHallow
Summary: Alice can no longer stand the violence and bloodshed of Wonderland, and wishes to get away. Her wish is granted when she falls down a hole a finds a new Wonderland. But what if this world is worse than the first?
1. Chapter One: A New World

Chapter 1: A New World

Alice was running through the forest, tears dripping down her face. In just one day she had seen Ace kill several faceless, heard Vivaldi order beheading after beheading, watched a gun fight between Blood and Gowland, saw the twins covered in blood from one of their "games", and failed at saving several soldiers from the trigger-happy Peter. Just how did the innocent, peace-loving, girl end up here, in this world that was so full of blood and violence? Alice was beginning to wish she had just gone home when she had the chance.

Alice stopped and fell to her knees. No matter how hard she tried, she could never convince the inhabitants of this world how precious life really was. How could a world such as this even exist? How could anyone believe that life was so worthless?

Alice sat up against a tree and buried her face into her knees, still crying heavily.

"Could this world be any worse?" Alice sobbed.

Suddenly, a strange hole began to form on the ground. It started off as the size of a quarter, but was growing fast. Alice looked up and stared wide-eyed at the quickly forming hole. She jumped to her feet and backed up several steps.

The hole stopped forming, and was now the size of the hole that had taken her to Wonderland in the first place. Alice looked at it with hopeful eyes. If a hole brought her to Wonderland, can it bring her back home too?

Alice held her breath as she stepped toward the hole. 'I'm already in Wonderland, where else could it lead to?' Alice thought as peered down into the hole. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath before jumping into the hole.

It was pitch black and Alice couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. Falling was a lot different when she was alone, without an annoying rabbit beside her. It felt calmer, like falling was natural. She didn't even scream as she fell. Instead, she smiled as she thought about returning home. How happy Lorina would be to finally see her again! Maybe even Edith would forgive her after all these years. It wasn't until now that she realized just how homesick she really was. Alice could hardly contain herself as a bright light surrounded her.

Alice rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She was very disappointed to see that she was in the same exact place. Had she just dreamed it all? No, something was different. The entire forest was now in shades of grey, instead of the brightly colored forest she once knew.

"Where am I?" Alice asked to no one in particular. This new forest was eerie. All the trees were now dead, and loud howls could be heard in the distance.

Alice began to walk, hoping that maybe she had just wandered into a different forest without thinking. As she walked, she began to see signs and doors on all of the trees, only now, all the signs read 'Go Back', and the doors were covered with chains and locks. 'This must be the Joker's Forest. But why is it so different?' Alice thought.

Soon, Alice could see a large circus tent in the distance. She sped up, hoping to find someone that could tell her what was going on. As she entered the Circus, she saw that it was different as well. It was completely abandoned with rotting junk food and deflated balloons covering the ground. The tent was ripped and faded, and there were no sounds of animals, or of children's laughter.

"Miss, are you lost? What are you doing here?"

Alice turned to see a familiar face. It was White Joker, only now his colorful circus attire was dull and colorless. The smile she was so used to was gone, and replaced with a sad frown.

"Nobody comes here anymore, so why are you here?" The jester asked.

"Um, I'm sorry. I must've gotten lost. Where am I exactly?"

"No need to apologize. I was just a little surprised is all. This is, or used to be, a circus. I haven't seen anybody come through here in months, and they were all like you, lost. But, since you're here, would you care to play a game of cards? It's been so long since I've had someone to play with." He asked, pulling out a deck of tattered cards.

"Um, alright I guess. My name is Alice by the way." Alice said, feeling a bit sorry for the jester.

"Name? You must be a foreigner. Nobody has a name here." The jester said as he led her over to a table, which looked like it could collapse any second.

"Nobody has a name? That's so sad." Alice said as she sat down.

"Not really, nobody seems to mind much. Nobody seems to live long enough to even need a name anymore." He said as he began to deal the cards. Alice gasped. She was used to faceless not having a name, but the roleholders too? And how frequent is death here anyway?

"How about we make this interesting? You win, I'll lead you out of the forest. You lose, you have to come somewhere with me." He said with a devious glint in his eye. Alice gulped. She knew exactly what place he was talking about.

"…Fine." Alice sighed, it's not like she really had a choice anyway.


	2. Chapter Two: What a World

Chapter 2: What a World

**Thank you all who reviewed ^_^ But I must warn you, this story will not be all happy and joyful. It will be twisted, bloody, and violent. The rating may be changed to M later. But, if this doesn't bother you, please read and review~!**

* * *

><p>Alice stared down at the cards in front of her. She had lost. She knew she would've, but it wasn't like she could've made her way out of the circus alone. The jester smirked.<p>

"It looks like I've won. Now, you'll be coming with me." He said and the entire circus faded away. Now they stood in the prison, which was now even more horrifying. Alice gasped as she looked around. It seemed as if they were in a torture chamber. Many prisoners were chained to walls, no longer wearing silly animal masks, but spiked, metal masks. Blood could be seen dripping from underneath. Alice shielded her eyes from the prisoners being tortured by various devices. Even with her eyes covered, she could still hear the screams of pain that echoed throughout the prison.

"P-please, let me out of here." Alice whimpered as she backed up against the wall.

"What? Don't like what you see?" A voice sneered. Alice looked up again and saw the jester was no longer there, but now his counterpart, the warden, stood only a few feet in front of her.

"Answer me b****!" The warden demanded, cracking his whip.

"No! I don't like it!" Alice cried.

"Too f***ing bad. You lost, now you're stuck here. Now, what should I do with you first?" He said as he walked over to her and placed his hands on the wall on either side of her.

"P-please, let me go…" Alice begged as she sunk down.

"Why the f*** should I? It's been a long time since I've had someone like you in here. Those faceless b****es are getting old." He said and smirked at the cowering girl in front of him.

"B-but I didn't do anything wrong! I don't deserve to be in prison!" Alice protested.

"Tch, do you really think I care? Every f***ing person in here is here because they lost a f***ing card game with the f***ing clown." He sneered.

Alice began to cry as she begged the warden to let her go. She was beginning to miss the old Black, he didn't even swear as much as this one did, nor was he ever this threatening. Alice already wanted to go back to the old Wonderland, HER Wonderland.

"You want out of here do you?"

Both Alice and the warden turned to see the jester who had suddenly appeared.

"I'll make you a deal. You may leave, but you have to drink this first." The jester said, holding up a glass vial. It had a black liquid inside and had a skull shaped stopper.

"Okay, okay, I'll drink it!" Alice said as she pushed the warden away and grabbed the glass vile. She pulled out the stopper and drank it all in one gulp. It tasted like blood and death. She nearly gagged. Putting the stopper back in, she turned to face the two.

"Good, now you may play the game in order to return from where you came from." The jester said. Alice knew this was coming.

"All you have to do is survive. The longer you stay alive, the more the vial fills. Once it is filled all the way, you may return home." He explained. Alice sighed. All she had to do was survive, surely it couldn't be that hard.

"Good luck Alice, you'll need it." The jester said and the prison faded away.

Alice was back at the Circus, but not for long. She ran away as fast as she possibly could into the forest. 'Maybe it was just the Jokers. Maybe everyone else is okay.' Alice thought. She prayed as she ran that there would be someone that was still sane in this world. If there was, she knew who that person would be.

Alice stood in front of the tower door. She was afraid, after seeing how the Jokers acted towards her. Julius was already cold and uninviting in her Wonderland, what would he be like now? She timidly knocked on the door and waited patiently. Several minutes passed and no one answered, so she knocked again, louder this time.

"I'M COMING!" A voice boomed from inside the tower. Alice flinched at the harshness of his voice. The door flew open to reveal an irritated looking clockmaker.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"Um, I err…" Alice stuttered.

"Spit it out!" He yelled. Alice gulped.

"I-I'm a foreigner, my name is Alice Liddell. I was wondering if you could help me." Alice said nervously.

"…Fine. Come inside." He said and stepped inside the tower. Alice followed.

The two of them sat at a round table and Julius was unrolling a map. Alice looked around and saw the tower hadn't changed much at all. It was just as gloomy as ever. The only difference was that all the clocks were broken. Not just the ones on the wall, but all the clocks in the pile on his desk were broken too. It was odd. Normally Julius would've had them fixed by now.

"Listen up Alice, because I'm only going to say this once. There are five territories here, Clover Tower, Hatter Mansion, Heart Castle, the Amusement Park, and the Circus. This is Clover Tower. Three people live here including myself. One is an assassin. Never turn your back on him. He will kill you in a split second if he feels like it. The other one can read minds, and will use it against you anytime he can. The Hatter Mansion is located here." The clockmaker said, pointing to the map.

"Hatter Mansion is the home of the mafia. Four people live there. There are the twins, who love to play their sick games with anybody they can get their hands on. Then there is the March hare. He is bipolar and very violent. The most dangerous is the leader. He is a bloodthirsty monster, literally. He kills his victims and drains them of their blood, which he then serves at his many sick tea parties." He explained. Alice nearly fainted.

"Next is the Heart Castle, ruled by the queen of hearts. She orders about 50 executions a day. Do not anger her if you wish to keep your head. There is also the prime minister. He is crazy and obsessive, constantly kidnapping young girls claiming to be in love with them. But he always kills them because they never accept his love. Thirdly, there is the knight of hearts. He is sadistic and kills for no other reason than his own enjoyment." He continued. 'Well, the heart castle isn't too different…' Alice thought.

"Then there is the Amusement Park, it was closed down after the owner went insane and killed nearly all of his workers. The only ones who live there now are the dormouse and the Cheshire cat. The dormouse is a paranoid schizophrenic and is constantly hiding. The Cheshire cat is a sadomasochist. He is known for asking random people tricky riddles, and if they cannot answer, he kills them. The owner is said to be hiding somewhere in the Amusement Park funhouse, but he is probably dead by now."

"The last territory is the Circus, and is the most dangerous. Avoid it at all costs. It is run by a sadistic jester that forces anyone who wanders into his circus to play a card game. If they lose, they are taken into the prison realm, where an even more sadistic warden imprisons and tortures them until the day they die.

"Just be careful and avoid the roleholders and you should be alright. You may stay here if you wish, but do not disturb me from my work." He finished and got up from the table. Alice was white as a ghost. This place was horrifying just to hear about. She attempted to stand, but fainted instantly. The clockmaker sighed as he stared at the unconscious girl.

'She'll never survive here…"


	3. Chapter Three: Broken

Chapter 3: Broken

Alice opened her eyes to see that she was floating in dark grey fog and she instantly realized where she was. Nightmare's realm. The girl looked around but didn't see any sign of the incubus, until she felt hot breath on her neck. Alice whipped around and was face to face with him.

"Oh Alice, I finally get to meet you. Aren't you glad I heard you?" He asked.

"Heard me? What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"You asked if that world could be any worse. Now I'm giving you an answer." He said.

"You did this to me? !" Alice exclaimed angrily.

"I didn't do anything Alice. You did. You brought this on yourself."

"I did not! I never wanted this!" Alice yelled at the man.

"Don't be angry with me. I'm doing you a favor. If you make it out of here alive, you'll never complain of that world again."

"But!-"

"Oh, it seems you're waking up. Goodbye for now Alice."

Alice woke up and groaned in pain. She was still lying on the floor which she had fainted on. She felt stiff from sleeping on the hardwood floor all night. She painfully got up and looked around. Not-Julius, as she decided to call him, was nowhere in sight, but now there were even more stacks of broken clocks sitting on his desk. Was Not-Julius lazy in this world?

Alice walked over and inspected the clocks. Something was different. They were all destroyed beyond repair. Alice gasped. 'Who would do such a thing?' She thought. In her Wonderland, that was the worst crime you could commit! She reached out to touch one of the clocks, but felt something sharp on the back of her neck.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A familiar voice demanded.

"Were you planning on fixing those clocks?" He asked darkly.

"Wha? No! I'm Alice, a foreigner! I was allowed to stay here!" She exclaimed and felt the sharp object disappear.

Alice turned around to see Gray, or Not-Gray, standing there with a knife at his side.

"A foreigner? Oh well, I don't really care. Just because you're a foreigner doesn't mean you can be trusted." Not-Gray said as he raised his knife.

"Wait!" Alice exclaimed as she stepped back.

"Leave her alone Lizard." Alice and Not-Gray turned to see Not-Julius enter the room.

"I have already given her permission to stay here. You are not to harm her." He said and Not-Gray growled, but lowered his weapon.

"Now leave." Not-Julius ordered him and he reluctantly left.

"And that is why you should be more careful Alice. If I hadn't shown up, you'd already be dead." Not-Julius said.

Before Alice could respond, the door flew open and the knight of hearts stepped in.

"I'm back~!" Not-Ace sang as he walked toward them, carrying a bloody bag of clocks. Alice gulped. Ace was already dangerous and unpredictable enough. Who knows how bad he'll be now? Not-Ace set the bag down on Julius's desk and stared at Alice.  
>"Who're you? A new role holder?" Not-Ace asked.<p>

"No, my name is Alice. I'm a foreigner." Alice said.

"A foreigner huh? Been awhile since we had one of those. Didn't the last one-"

"That's enough! Don't you have somewhere to be?" Not-Julius shouted, irritated.

"Oh, yeah! I'll see you later then, bye! Nice to meet you Alice!" Not-Ace said as he left, but not before giving Alice a smile that sent a chill down her spine.

Not-Julius grumbled as he sat down at his desk. He pulled out a clock and looked it over. It was broken no doubt, but still fixable. Alice watched as he set it down and rummaged through his desk. He pulled out a hammer and held it over the clock. Alice watched, confused. She then flinched and jumped back at the sound of the hammer being brought down on the clock.

"Wha-what are you doing? !" Alice exclaimed.

"I'm destroying these wretched things. They're the clocks of the faceless inhabitants of Wonderland. I only fix the roleholder's clocks. The rest are unimportant, useless." Not-Julius explained. Alice stared in shock at the man. She was used to the people themselves being considered useless, but their clocks too?

"Now, make yourself useful and throw these away." Julius said as he handed her a bag of destroyed clocks.

Alice carried the bag outside, staring at it in wonder. There had to be at least twenty of them. Twenty lives that had been lost forever. Giving it one final glance, she dropped it in the trash.

Alice put her hand into her pocket and pulled out the vial. It had a very, veeery, small amount of liquid in it. Alice guessed it was probably from the incident with Gray. If she wanted out of here, she couldn't stay in the tower all the time. The more danger she survived, the sooner she could leave. Now, she just had to find the danger.

Alice wandered off into the forest, careful to avoid heading into the circus. She didn't particularly want to leave the tower, but she had no other choice. She would either get out of this terrible world, or die trying.

Alice gasped as she stepped into what was once the Amusement Park. It was completely empty. All the rides were faded and covered with cobwebs. Even though this place seemed dead, there was still eerie carnival music playing in the distance. She looked around, but saw no sign of life anywhere. She turned around and gasped as she met a pair of golden eyes.

"Hello there, what brings you here?" The Cheshire cat asked as he smiled widely.

"O-oh nothing, just wandering around." Alice replied nervously, remembering what Not-Julius had told her.

"Well, how about a riddle?" Not-Boris asked. Uh-oh, if Alice answered wrong, she was dead.

"I am a flower, but put two of me together, and I shoot up in the air. What flower am I?" Not-Boris asked, his grin widening. He was ready for the moment she guessed wrong, and he could kill her as painfully as he pleased.

"A rose." Alice answered simply. Not-Boris blinked.

"Y-you got it right…" He stuttered in amazement. Alice was grateful that Boris had told her that stupid riddle.

"That one was too easy! How about this? Take me out and strike my head. I now am black, but once was red. What am I?"

"A match." Alice answered. Boris had told her that one a week ago.

"Grr, you're good. Fine, this is the last one. Some try to hide, some try to cheat, but time will show we always meet! Try as you will to geuss my name, I promise you'll know when you I do claim! What am I?" Alice thought for a second, this wasn't one that Boris had told here before, but she was sure she could figure it out for herself. She continued to think, but couldn't seem to figure out the answer.

"You don't know?" Not-Boris asked, his grin widening again.

"…no." Alice said quietly.

"The answer… is death!" Not-Boris said as he pulled out a knife and put it to her throat. Alice shut her eyes tightly as the blade pressed against her throat. Not-Boris chuckled as the blood began to trickle down her neck. Alice wished he'd just get it over with.

Suddenly, a quiet squeak was heard in the bushes. Sniffing the air, Not-Boris immediately dropped the knife as a figure scurried past them. Alice opened her eyes and saw that he was already gone. She let out a sigh of relief and pulled the vial back out. It had risen again. She smiled slightly and began to walk away from the Amusement Park. She hadn't been here for more than two days, yet her life had already been threatened three times. And this is only the beginning…


	4. Chapter Four: Alice's Heart

Chapter 4: Alice's Heart

Alice nervously approached the castle gates, looking around for any guards, or more importantly, Not-Peter. Seeing nothing, she looked for a way in. She figured as long as she didn't anger the queen, she would be alright.

"Stop! Who are you and what are you doing here?" Alice turned to see a group of soldiers pointing their swords at her.

"I-I'm Alice Liddell. I'm a foreigner!" Alice said.

"A foreigner? Her Majesty would want to meet you!" One soldier said and they all lowered their swords.

"Please, follow us miss." He said and began to lead Alice into the castle.

The guard led Alice into the Audience chamber, where Not-Vivaldi sat in her throne. A faceless maid stood below, crying on her hands and knees. Normally there were soldiers and maids all over the place, but she had hardly seen any at all.

"Please your majesty! Spare me! I have done no wrong!" The maid begged.

"Even so, we are bored. Executions please us, but please, continue to cry. It makes this much more enjoyable." Not-Vivaldi said with a sadistic smirk.

"Your majesty!" The soldier called. Not-Vivaldi turned to order his execution for disrupting her, but stopped when she saw Alice.

"Who is this you have brought us?" Not-Vivaldi asked.

"This is Alice Liddell, a foreigner, your majesty." The soldier bowed.

"Hmm, a foreigner. They are quite rare nowadays. We are pleased, so we will spare this lowly maid for now." Not-Vivaldi said, and the maid hurriedly ran off.

"You." She said, pointing towards Alice. "Come with us, you shall accompany us for tea."

Alice sat at the opposite side of Not-Vivaldi at the table, quietly sipping her tea. It tasted very bitter, but she did not complain.

"You look nervous Alice, relax. We wouldn't behead a foreigner this quickly. We have not decided if we like you or not yet. " Not-Vivaldi said. Surprisingly, that didn't help her relax at all.

Alice continued to sip her tea when suddenly, she heard a voice.

"Your majesty, I've returned." Alice turned to see Not-Peter walking towards them. He had a sad expression on his face and his hands were drenched in blood.

"Another one? That's the third one this month." Not-Vivaldi said.

"I can't help it! I just want them to love me back!" Not-Peter cried.

"Stop being so moody, or it will be off with your head!" Vivaldi threatened.

"Yes, your majesty." Not-Peter said solemnly. He then turned and saw Alice and his eyes brightened.

"Your majesty, who is this?" He asked.

"This is Alice Liddell. She is a foreigner, and you are not allowed near her." Not-Vivaldi said, seeing where this was going.

"Yes, your majesty." Peter lied. He had no intention of giving up yet another girl, especially not a foreigner.

Alice sighed a sign of relief as she walked down the hallway. She had made it through the tea party without managing to anger the queen. It had turned night during her visit, and she was allowed to sleep here. As she turned the corner, she saw Not-Ace walking toward her.

"Oh! Hey there Alice!" He said.

"Oh, hello." Alice said nervously.

"I was trying to find my room, but I got lost!" Not-Ace said with a laugh. Alice sighed. He still had terrible sense of direction.

"It's that way." Alice said, pointing in the opposite direction. She had led Ace back to his room countless times.

"Oh yeah! Wait, how did you know?" He asked. 'Oh yeah…" Alice had forgotten she wasn't supposed to know things like that here.

"Nevermind, it doesn't really matter. But could you show me to my room? I might get lost again." Not-Ace asked.

"Yeah I guess…"

Alice stopped in front of Not-Ace's bedroom door. They had finally made it after Not-Ace had wandered off several times.

"Thanks Alice! I thought I'd never make it back!" Not-Ace said as he opened the door.

"You're welcome. Well, I'm gonna go-" Alice started but was cut off by Ace pulling her inside.

"What are you doing? !" Alice exclaimed as Not-Ace pulled her over to the bed.

"I just wanna listen to your heart~!" Not-Ace said as her threw her down and pinned her down against the bed. 'Not again…' Alice groaned.

Not-Ace placed his ear against her heart and listened. He remained there for several minutes until Alice spoke up.

"Um, are you done yet?" Alice asked. Not-Ace lifted his head and looked at her.

"Not quite…" He said and got off of her. Alice looked at him, confused. Before she could question him, he pulled out a dagger and held it above her chest.

"I like your heart Alice, so I've decided I'm taking it." Not-Ace said as he moved the dagger in a circular motion around her heart.

"P-please… don't…" Alice begged as he grinned down at her with a psychotic smile.

"Why? It's not like you would've survived here anyway." He said and pressed the blade harder against her chest, causing Alice to whimper in pain. Small red dots were beginning to form on the top of her dress.

The knight smile wider and pressed harder, beginning to cut around her heart. Alice let out a scream and Not-Ace pressed his hand over her mouth.

"You must be quiet Alice. Someone might hear…" He said. Alice thrashed around, trying to break free, but Not-Ace let go of the knife and held her down.

"Stop it Alice, you're making me angry." He hissed in her ear. He picked up the knife again, but before he could cut her anymore, the door burst open, revealing a furious white rabbit.

"Let her go you filthy knight! Alice my love, are you alright?" Not-Peter asked as he ran over to them pulling out his gun.

Not-Ace let go of her and Alice jumped off the bed, running toward Peter.

"Oh Alice! I knew you'd be in danger! Let's fix you up now. I'll deal with you later." Not-Peter said, shooting a final glare at Ace before taking Alice out of the room.

Alice was lying down in the first aid room. Not-Peter had one of the few remaining nurses bandage her wounds, and now she was resting. Alice was thankful that Not-Peter had saved her, but she remembered what Not-Julius had said. If she wasn't careful, she'd be killed like all of those other girls he had fallen in love with. Alice groaned. Things weren't getting any easier, and she still had a long way to go. She pulled out the vial from her pocket and saw that it had risen quite a bit by now. A small smile crossed her face and she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter Five: Playtime

Chapter 5: Playtime

When Alice awoke, she felt something against her face. It was warm, but it was also rough. As she opened her eyes, she saw a black rabbit with piercing red eyes and sharp teeth staring back at her. Alice jumped up and backed away. It looked at her, but it was a soft look, a look of concern.

"Alice, there is no need to fear! Its only me, my dear." The rabbit rhymed. Alice sighed in relief. She had forgotten he could change into a rabbit. But, what was he doing in her bed? Eh, nevermind.

"Um, could you do me a favor? Stop with the rhyming." Alice asked. Sure it was cute at times, but right now it was just annoying.

"Of course! Anything for you my love!"

"Thank you, but now I really must be on my way…" Alice said, walking toward the door. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Not-Peter was human again.

"Where are you going Alice?" He asked, with a look of pain in his eyes.

"I should be getting back to the tower. I've been gone awhile now." Alice replied, moving closer to the door.

"But Alice!" Not-Peter cried and jumped in front of the door.

"You're going to leave me too aren't you? ! Why? Why do they always leave!" He exclaimed, tears beginning to fall.

"I'm not leaving forever! I'll be back, I promise!" Alice said, surprised at how emotional he was.

"Why can't you just live here? ! Forget the clockmaker, stay with me!" He begged.

"I can't do that, but I will visit you whenever I can, alright?"

"That's what they all say! And then they never come back!" Not-Peter was growing hysterical.

"But I'm not like them! I-I love you…" Alice lied. Anything to avoid being killed. Not-Peter stopped, and stared at Alice. His eyes grew big and he smiled widely.

"Oh Alice! I knew you were different! Fine, fine, you may leave. But keep your promise and return quickly!" Not-Peter said happily, and moved away from the door.

Alice waved goodbye and quickly left. She felt bad for lying, but what else could she have done? He would've killed her if she hadn't.

Alice walked through the forest, unsure of where she was. Everything looked the same now, all in shades of gray. Then she saw a building up ahead. Maybe it was the tower! She ran past the dead trees and into the clearing, only to see it was not the tower, but instead, the Hatter Mansion.

'Oh crap.' Alice thought. She began to back away, in hopes nobody had seen her.

"Look! It's a lady!" Alice turned to see the twins coming toward her.

"Yay! Someone to play with!" They said and grabbed her by the arms.

"Come play with us lady!" They said.

"Err, I don't really feel like playing right now…" Alice said, knowing exactly what "playing" meant.

"Oh, that's okay. We can just kill you now instead!" Not-Dee said.

"Yeah, it's not as much fun, but if you don't want to play…" Not-Dum said, pulling out a knife.

"Um, actually, I do want to play after all!" Alice said. At least she could find a way to escape that way.

"Yay! Follow us lady!" They said together and pulled her toward the gate.

Alice sat on the couch in the twin's room. Even their room looked different. There were blood stains on the couch, and blood splattered on the wall. There were even some severed body parts on the floor. On a nearby shelf, there was a jar of human eyeballs, and a couple of skulls. One wall was completely covered in drawings, drawn in blood. Alice gulped nervously. This was one of the most terrifying territories she had seen so far, next to the prison that is.

"Okay! We're ready to play!" Before Alice could turn around, a cloth was tied around her eyes.

"No peeking pretty lady! It's more fun this way!" They said. Alice breathed heavily, praying they wouldn't kill her. Maybe they would just test a few weapons on her and let her go.

Not-Dee pulled out a knife, similar to the one they had tried to use on her in her Wonderland. But, instead of putting it to her throat, he ran it down her arm, with just enough force to draw blood. Alice gasped as she felt it cut into her skin, but was too shocked to scream. Then Not-Dum his own knife and began cutting on the opposite arm. Alice's face grew pale, but she didn't scream.

"This isn't any fun, she won't cry or scream." Not-Dee complained.

"Maybe if we just cut harder…" Not-Dum said and jabbed the knife into her leg. Alice finally let out a scream and the twins smiled.

"Yay! Now this is fun!" Not-Dee said as he copied his brother. Alice screamed again as the knife dug into her skin.

Minutes later, Alice was covered in cuts and bleeding heavily. Her throat hurt from screaming so much, but she continue, hoping somebody might hear her.

"This is getting boring. Maybe we should just finish the game now. Our toy isn't going to last much longer anyway." Not-Dum said and his brother agreed. Not-Dee took out a new knife and held it to her throat.

"This one's coated in poison, so it'll kill you with one cut! Isn't it cool?" He said.

"Yeah, you won't be in pain any longer now. Goodbye lady, you will always be our favorite toy." Alice stopped screaming. This was the end. She knew deep down that it was going to happen sooner or later. She mentally said goodbye to everyone back in the old Wonderland and held her breath.

Right as Not-Dee was going to cut into her throat, the door burst open to reveal an irritated March Hare.

"If you two are going to play your damn games, at least gag them first! I can hear the screaming all the way in my room!" He yelled, glaring at the twins.

"Shut up blondie chickie rabbit! We were just finishing up anyway!" They said.

"You two don't really want to kill a foreigner do you?" Not-Blood asked as he entered the room.

"The pretty lady's a foreigner?" The twins asked in amazement.

"Yes, and if we don't patch her up soon, she's going to die of blood loss." Not-Blood replied, staring at the girl, who had fallen unconscious.

"Don't die pretty lady! We won't be able to play anymore!" The twins cried as they rushed over to her.

"Help me out here would you?" Not-Blood asked Not-Elliot as he walked over to her. Not-Elliot nodded and helped lift up the bloody girl. They carried her down the hallway and the twins followed. They set her down in a guest bedroom and Not-Blood called to one of the maids.

"Bring us some bandages quickly, and bring some other servants with you!" He called. The maid nodded and hurried off. Not-Blood looked down at the girl. She seemed quite interesting, she could be fun. And if not, she also looked quite tasty.


	6. Chapter Six: Thirsty

Chapter 6: Thirsty

Alice opened her eyes and groaned in pain. How was she even alive? The last thing she remembered was a shout, and then she passed out from blood loss. Shouldn't she have died? She sat up, and gasped from the pain. Throwing back the blankets, she saw her wounds had been bandaged, and that her clothes had been changed. She was now wearing a plain white knee-length nightgown. Her dress was now sitting neatly folded at the end of the bed. She got up and changed out of the nightgown, and into her original clothes. She walked stiffly over to the door, but before she could grab the handle, it flew open to reveal the same two boys that had done this to her.

"Yay! The lady didn't die!" Not-Dee cheered as he grabbed her around the waist.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a foreigner lady? We wouldn't have played so rough!" Not-Dum said, copying his brother's actions. Alice froze. They weren't planning on "playing" with her again were they?

"Come on lady! The boss wants to see you!" They both said and began to drag her down the hallway. Alice grew pale. Blood? Oh no. What had Not-Julius said about him? She just couldn't seem to remember, but she knew it wasn't good.

The twins led her outside, to where all the tea parties were held. It was nighttime of course, but now Alice was used to tea parties in the middle of the night. After taking her to the table, the twins took their seats. Elliot sat on the opposite side of the twins, not even bothering to look up. Not-Blood was seated at the very end, looking at her intently. Alice gulped nervously and sat down.

"Ah, you're awake. I'm glad to see you're okay. I'm sorry about that, those two just love to cut open anyone they can find." Not-Blood said. Alice didn't respond. She was too afraid. She just wanted to go back to the tower.

"Don't be shy miss…" Not-Blood said, looking at her expectantly.

"Alice, my name is Alice." Alice responded quickly.

"What a pretty name. Please help yourself Miss Alice." He said. Alice nervously reached for the pot of tea and poured herself a cup. But, it didn't look like any tea she'd ever seen. It was dark red, and smelled like rust. It was blood! That's what Julius had told her.

Alice felt sick, and was ready to faint, but she didn't want to offend the mafia boss. She reached toward the sugar bowl, trying to stall for time. She lifted the lid and… eyeballs. Of course. She put the lid back and lifted her cup up to her face. The smell was sickening. She looked up and saw that everyone's eyes were on her. She had no choice. She put the cup to her lips and took a small sip. It was warm, and tasted metallic, like copper, with a hint of salt. The taste itself wasn't too bad, but the fact that it was human blood was repulsive. She nearly gagged, but managed to keep the revolting liquid down.

"How is it?" Not-Blood asked.

"It's… lovely." Alice lied. She had never been more disgusted in her life. Not-Blood smiled and everyone continued to drink the "tea". When no one was looking, she took the cup and poured its contents onto the ground. She stayed silent for the remainder of the tea party and pretended to drink from her cup. Luckily, it turned to day, which meant the tea party was over.

"Thank you for having me, but I really must be going." Alice said, quickly standing up.

"Goodbye miss Alice, but please, do return." Not-Blood said.

"Will do, goodbye!" She said and walked away.

Alice walked up the steps to the tower and flung open the door. Not-Julius was seated at his desk, hammering away.

"You've been gone an awfully long time." He said, not looking up from his work.

"A lot of things happened. I'm just glad to be back." Alice said as she walked out of the room. As she approached the guest room, she felt something fly past her face. She looked up to see a knife, stuck in the door of the guest room. She turned around and saw Not-Gray, with a smirk on his face.

"Oops, sorry. I was practicing my aim, you just happened to be in the way." He said. Alice pulled the knife out of the door and handed it back to him.

"Just don't let it happen again." She said with annoyance in her voice. She was not in the mood for this right now. She then walked into her room, shutting the door in the confused assassin's face.

Alice flopped down onto the bed and pulled out the vial again. It had risen, but still wasn't even 1/3 of the way there! She groaned as she placed the vial on the nightstand. How much more danger would she have to face before she could leave! ? She had already visited all of the territories and met almost all the roleholders. The only two she had yet to meet were Not-Pierce and Not-Gowland, and if she wanted to get out of here, she had a feeling she had to. Not-Pierce probably wasn't all that dangerous, but it wasn't even certain that Not-Gowland was still alive. Alice sighed. This was more difficult than she had thought. She was both physically and mentally exhausted. Nearly getting killed 5 times a day really takes a lot out of you!

Even though she had just woken up a short time ago, she decided to take a short nap. She planned on visiting the Amusement Park again when she awoke. She didn't even bother to change out of her clothes, or even get under the covers. She just kicked off her shoes and closed her eyes.

Alice looked around but saw nothing but darkness. This wasn't Nightmare's realm, that much she did know. Suddenly, she heard something. It was very faint, but it sounded like someone calling her name. She heard it again, louder this time. The voice sounded familiar. She heard it again, but it was from somewhere else. She heard it once more, but it was very close. This time it said, "Where are you Alice?". Then, all of a sudden, voices started calling out everywhere.

"Alice my dear! Please, tell me you're near!"

"Where are you pretty lady?"

"Alice! Where are you?"

"Alice come back!"

"I wanna hear your heart again Alice!"

"Don't leave us Alice!"

The voices screamed into her ears, surrounding her. She could recognize the panicked voices. The roleholders from her Wonderland were looking for her. They missed her desperately. Alice felt guilty. This was all her fault. She shouldn't have wished to get away. They loved her, and she left them. As the voices continued to yell, Alice put her hands over her ears and began to cry.


	7. Chapter Seven: House of Mirrors

Chapter 7: House of Mirrors

Alice bolted upward in her bed. She let out a sigh of relief now that the voices had stopped. The dream had left her depressed. She missed them all, and she wished she had never complained about that world. She had to get back to them as quickly as possible, meaning she would have to get in as much danger as possible. Not wanting to waste another second, Alice jumped out of bed and headed towards the door. She was still afraid, but the thought of seeing her friends again was enough to keep her going strong.

As Alice walked down the hall, she passed Not-Julius's room. She stopped for a second and stared at the door. Out of all the roleholder's here, he seemed to have changed the least. Still, she didn't know anything about him at all, except for the fact that he was an antisocial workaholic, but that was normal. There had to be something wrong with him, other than the fact that he destroyed more clocks than he fixed. Giving it one last glance, she headed out the door.

Alice didn't even pause as she walked through the gates of the Amusement Park. She was intent on finding the last two roleholders quickly. Not-Julius had said he was rumored to be hiding in the funhouse. Luckily, Alice knew exactly where it was. Boris had only taken her there once before, and she had lost him. She was stuck in there for about three time loops before he finally found her. That was going to be a problem, considering now there wouldn't be anyone to find her if she got lost. The funhouse was in the back of the park, so Alice had a long walk ahead of her. She hoped she might run into Not-Pierce along the way. That way it would save time. But, as Not-Julius had told her, Pierce was always hiding, so it was a slim chance.

As Alice walked, she felt as if someone was watching her. She looked around, and saw nothing.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid…" Alice mumbled. She continued on, occasionally looking around to make sure she wasn't being followed. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. She didn't know why, but something told Alice she was being followed. She spun around to see Not-Boris grinning at her.

"You're back! I do apologize for last time though. I had no idea you were a foreigner. Your name's Alice right?" Not-Boris asked.

"Yes, and since you're here, could you tell me something?" Alice asked.

"I guess."

"Do you know if the park owner is still alive?" Alice asked. Not-Boris's eyes widened.

"I don't know actually. I mean, It's possible, but no one knows. I've heard he still lives in the funhouse. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"I need to find him, the dormouse too. It's kind of important." Alice replied.

"Well, I could always help you… But, on one condition~!" Not-Boris said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"…what is it?" Alice asked worriedly.

"When this is all over, you have to stay and play with me for awhile~." Not-Boris said with a smile.

"Fine…" Alice groaned. Who knows what he meant by play. Not that she really cared anymore. As long as she got back somehow, a few scars weren't that big of a deal. Satisfied, Not-Boris took her hand and began to lead her towards the funhouse.

Alice stared up at the building in front of them. Nearly all the paint was faded and chipped and there were gaping holes in the walls and roof. The once bright lights that lined the outside were cracked and broken. It looked like it could fall apart any second.

"Well, let's go!" Not-Boris said as he pulled her toward it. The door had fallen down so they walked right through it. The floorboards creaked the moment they stepped inside.

"Man, this place has really fallen apart…" Not-Boris said, looking around.

"Oh well, c'mon!" He said and pulled her down a nearby hallway. There were portraits lined up along the wall, their eyes followed them as they walked. It was creepy to say the least. At the end of the hall, there was a crooked little staircase. Not-Boris walked down first and Alice followed. When they got to the bottom, they saw that they were now in the house of mirrors.

"I've got a gut feeling this is where the old man is hiding, if he's still alive that is. Careful, this could be dangerous if he is here." He warned and took out his gun just in case they did find the park owner.

Alice nodded and proceeded carefully, keeping her hand on the wall to guide her. This was the most confusing part of the entire funhouse. It was dimly lit, so she had to keep her eye on the man in front of her. If she lost sight of him, she was screwed. She would be lost, and she doubted that Not-Boris would try that hard to find her. Suddenly, they heard something nearby. It was music, violin music. It wasn't like Gowland's music, not at all. It was beautiful.

"That's him all right. Stay back." Not-Boris said and quickly ducked into the next room.

"It's all clear, come on!" He called and Alice followed. The room was round, a mirror on every wall, surrounding them. The music began to grow louder, and seemed closer. Alice froze. He was coming. She was nervous, but Not-Boris was here, although she didn't know how well he would protect her.

Then, a figure appeared. It resembled Gowland somewhat, but his hair had gone white and his eyes were wild. His suit was torn and blood splattered. He smiled psychotically as he continued to play. Alice looked around and saw Not-Gowland in every mirror. She couldn't even tell which one was real. He could've been right in front of her. Not-Gowland stopped playing and looked at her.

"Oh it's the foreigner! The voices have told me much about you!" He said. Alice took a step back towards Not-Boris.

"How do you like my music Alice?" He asked. Alice froze. How did he know her name?

"So you're alive old man! Could've sworn you would've been dead by now." Not-Boris said. Not-Gowland's smile turned to a frown as he turned to face Not-Boris.

"Get out of here you filthy stray and leave me be!" He growled and his violin transformed into a gun. Not-Boris held up his own gun and pointed it at the nearest mirror and fired. Alice flinched as the mirror shattered and he did the same to the next. It shattered as well. He continued this until there was only one left. He aimed his gun straight at it, but before he could pull the trigger, he was gone.

"Let's get out of here Alice." Not-Boris said and started to lead her out of the funhouse.

The two exited the funhouse quickly. It wasn't nearly as bad as she had thought it would've been, but Alice was still glad it was over. He already knew about her, but it looked like he never left that place. And the blood on his clothing, it was fresh.

"Huh, guess he was alive after all. Kinda weird he already knew your name though…" Not-Boris said. Then the sky turned dark.

"Well, we can't look for that rat now. C'mon Alice, we can hang out in my room until it's light out again." He said and Alice began to follow him. When he wasn't paying attention, Alice pulled the vial out again. It was now 1/3 of the way filled. Alice smiled as she return the vial to her pocket. It wouldn't be much longer now…


	8. Chapter Eight: Irresistable

Chapter 8: Irresistible

Not-Boris opened the door to his bedroom and gestured for Alice to come inside. There wasn't too much difference from his old one, except for a few bloodstains on the walls, and his weapon collection had more variety. There were more types of weapons instead of just guns. There were some axes and knives, a scythe or two, spiked clubs, and even a mace rested against the wall. All were blood covered of course. The punk style was the same, black and pink with golden chains hanging everywhere. The room was a little more run down, probably from lack of care.

Alice took a step inside and Not-Boris followed. She was not particularly nervous, although she should've been. After he had helped her in the funhouse, she had almost forgotten who he was. He had seemed to turn into the old Boris the moment he had found out she was a foreigner. It was quite odd actually. A lot of the roleholders had done the same thing. She never really did stop to think about how the inhabitants of this world may feel about foreigners. Not that it really mattered. They were just as dangerous either way.

Alice had her back to Not-Boris when she heard the door lock. She turned around to see him standing by the door with a smug grin on his face, twirling a key on his finger. It was then she remembered who she was dealing with.

"Why did you lock the door?" Alice asked. Not-Boris's grin intensified as he walked over to her.

"I just want to make sure you don't try to run away. It's not everyday a foreigner comes to visit this place." He said, lowering his face right in front of her.

"Do you want to know why foreigners are so special here Alice?" He asked. Alice didn't respond. Taking her silence as a yes, Not-Boris continued.

"You're special because you give us a feeling of need. We need you Alice, some of us for different reasons. Some need this," He placed his hand on her heart. "Your heartbeat. It's so much better than the sound of a ticking clock. It's warm and inviting, instead of cold and mechanical. Now, some just want your blood." At this Not-Boris ran his sharp fingernails down her arm, just hard enough to draw blood. Alice gasped and flinched away from him. Not-Boris gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. He licked the blood of his finger and chuckled as Alice grimaced.

"It's sweeter than any faceless or roleholder's blood. Almost anybody here would do anything just for a taste. The last thing that makes us want you is the most obvious, lust." Not-Boris then gripped her shoulders and smashed his lips against hers. It was rough and forceful, definitely not enjoyable. It reminded Alice of the kiss that Peter had forced upon her the day he had taken her to Wonderland. She struggled and tried to get away, but obviously he was stronger. His hand slithered down her back and began untying her apron. She managed to push him away and backed against the wall.

"And I Alice, want you for all three." He purred as approached her. He pulled something out of his pocket and hid it behind his back as he drew closer.

Alice was frightened, but she refused to show it. This world had taught her to be stronger. Not-Boris pinned her against the wall and was staring deep into her eyes. She glared at him as he pulled what he had hidden out from behind his back. It was a cloth. She was confused until he held it over her nose and mouth. She began to feel dizzy and fought to escape. Her attempts were useless and she soon fell unconscious.

When Alice awoke, she found that she had been chained to a bed. Thankfully, she was still clothed, and saw no signs of any injuries. She scolded herself letting her guard down and pulled at the chains.

"You're finally awake~" Alice turned her head to see Not-Boris lying beside her. She attempted to yell at him, only to discover that she had been gagged.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He said and chuckled. Alice rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Don't be like that. This will be fun. And don't worry, I haven't done anything to you… yet." He said as his fingers began to trail up her leg. She growled and pulled her leg away. Oh, how she wanted to wipe that grin off his face. Not-Boris chuckled again before yawning.

"I've been waiting so long for you to wake up, and now I'm very tired. If you don't mind I think I'll take a little nap." He said and laid his head on her chest, listening to the beating of her heart.

"It's almost like a lullaby." Not-Boris mumbled as his eyes closed. Alice waited until she could hear his snores and feel his heavy breathing. When she was certain he was asleep, she began tugging at the chains. Luckily for her, the shackles that held her were a little too big, and with a little effort, her right arm was free. Then she was able to pull off the cloth he had used to gag her. After she had pulled her left arm out, she still had one little problem. Not-Boris was still on top of her. If she moved too much or too quickly, he would wake up. She wriggled out from under him very careful and walked backwards toward the door. She stopped only to pick up a weapon that was lying on the floor for protection. It was just a simple pistol, but it would do. Alice never thought she would ever pick up a gun in her life, let alone use one.

As she crept out into the hallway, she couldn't believe her luck. For once, escaping danger was easy! As soon as she knew Not-Boris wouldn't be coming after her, she took off down the hallway.

Alice breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped out into the forest. She leaned against a tree, tired from running. After all that, she wanted nothing more than to go back to the tower, but she knew she had more to do first. She had found Not-Gowland, but she had yet to meet Not-Pierce. She wanted to find him before going back to the tower, but she wasn't all that eager to go back to the Amusement Park again, so she decided to look around the forest first.

About an hour had past and now Alice was very tired. She had searched all over the forest and found nothing, and by now it had become dark. She had really wanted to find Not-Pierce immediately, but now she has no choice but to go back to the tower. Now that it was dark, she really couldn't tell where she was going. Eventually she stumbled upon a familiar place, but she soon wished she hadn't. She had managed to find her way back to the circus. 'Oh great.' Alice thought to herself. She hoped that she might be able to get out of the circus without meeting a certain ringmaster, but of course, she wasn't that lucky. Alice felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around only to meet the very person she wanted to avoid.

"Oh, Alice, you've finally decided to pay us a visit~"


	9. Chapter Nine: Lock and Key

Chapter 9: Lock and Key

Alice stared up at the man she had met only once before. His smile stayed, but it clearly showed sorrow. Alice had to admit this was probably one of the most depressing territories in this world. If it wasn't for the fact he was partially responsible for this mess, she might've even pitied him.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Alice?" Not-White asked as that same sad grin stayed painted on his face.

"I guess." Alice replied.

"Honestly, I'm surprised to see you're still alive." Not-White said with amusement in his voice.

"Well I am, and I plan on winning this so called "game". And I will make it back to where I belong." Alice said indignantly.

"You seem quite confident Alice. I wouldn't be if I were you." He said with a smirk.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Goodbye." Alice said and began to leave. Suddenly, Not-White grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around.

"Leaving so soon? You just got here." Alice attempted to pull her wrist free, but Not-White held on tightly.

"Let me go!" Alice demanded, glaring at the man.

"I don't think so." Not-White said and the Circus faded away. Now she stood in the prison, and instead of Not-White's hand, shackles held her where she stood. Before she could even turn around, she felt someone's breath on her neck.

"Well, it looks like the b**** is back." Alice turned around to meet the eyes of Not-Black. The two of them stood in a prison cell with the door wide open. Alice was currently chained to the wall, and Not-Black had the key in his hand.

"You may have gotten away last time, but this time b****, you're f***ing mine!" He said and slammed her up against the wall. Alice glared, but showed no fear.

"What? No screaming? No begging? C'mon, where's the tears?" Not-Black taunted. Alice didn't respond, but instead shoved him away.

"Get away from me!" She shouted. She wasn't afraid of him anymore, not like she was the day she first got here. Not-Black gritted his teeth and pulled out his whip.

"You don't talk to me like that b****!" He shouted, flinging the whip at her. Alice yelped slightly as it cut her arm, drawing a small amount of blood. Gripping her arm, she silently cursed Not-Black. That was when she remembered what she had taken from Not-Boris. Not-Black was about to lash her again, but stopped when she pulled out a gun.

"Let me out of here!" She demanded fiercely, aiming the gun at him with her finger on the trigger.

"Oh, I'm so scared! The little foreigner's gonna shoot me! Ha! If you couldn't kill me in your Wonderland, what makes you think you can kill me here?" He said, mocking her.

"How do you know anything about that world? !" Alice asked, growing very confused.

"That pathetic excuse for a jester, the stupid incubus, and I know all about your precious Wonderland. I also know what an incredible wimp you are! You could never kill me! Not with that whole "Life is precious" crap!" Not-Black said, laughing hysterically. But his laughter was cut short by a bullet whizzing past his head. He stopped laughing and glared at the girl.

"You b****!" He shouted, pulling out his own gun.

"Just give me the key." Alice demanded. Not-Black growled once more, but seeing as she was serious, he tossed the key over to her. Alice caught it in one hand and began to unlock the shackles, but the moment she took her eyes of him, he tackled her to the ground. Now he had a knife to her throat with full intent on killing her.

"You know, I wanted to have some fun with you first, but now you're really pissing me off!" He said, glaring daggers at the girl underneath him. Alice looked to her right. The gun was just a foot out of her reach. Luckily, she had managed to unlock the shackles, but it wasn't much help with him holding her down.

"Well, what do we have here?" The two of them turned their heads to see Not-White, looking very amused at the scene. Not-Black growled and pulled Alice up by her hair.

"The little b**** nearly shot me!" He shouted, shaking the poor girl slightly. Not-White walked into the cell, and gently took the girl away from him.

"You shouldn't be so rough with her, not with foreigners being so rare nowadays." He said, wrapping one arm around the girl. Alice was careful to hide the key behind her back, not wanting him to know she had it.

"Besides, did you really want to kill something as beautiful as this?" Not-White said, stroking Alice's cheek seductively. Suddenly, Not-Black's glare turned into a mischievous smirk.

"We could keep her as our own little slave. That sounds like fun doesn't it?" He said with lust in his eye. Alice cringed at the thought. Becoming a sex slave for the Not-Jokers was not on her to do list today! Before the two could have any "fun" with her, she elbowed Not-White in the chest and made a break for it. Not-White grunted in pain and looked up just in time to see Alice locking the door on them.

After locking the door, Alice ran down the prison halls, ignoring the angry shouts coming from the Not-Jokers. Smirking to herself, she felt a wave of relief wash over her as the prison faded away back into circus.

By now it was daytime again and Alice could head back over to the tower. Happy to have escaped death again, she started to make her way back.

Once Alice was about halfway back to the tower, she heard a snap coming out from a nearby bush. She froze in fear that someone was about to attack, but when no one did, she became curious. She headed over to the bush and got down on her knees and peaked underneath. Underneath the bush, she saw a small quivering mouse curled into a ball. Pierce!

"Um, hello there?" Alice said gently, trying not to scare the mouse. Not-Pierce jumped up and pulled out his knife on her. Alice jumped back as well, she wasn't expecting that.

"Get away from me!" He yelled, waving the knife at her.

"Calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" Alice said, desperately attempting to calm the mouse down.

"You're lying! The cat sent you, didn't he? !" The hysterical mouse accused.

"What? No! Nobody sent me!" Alice said. Not-Pierce jumped out of the bush, causing Alice to jumped back several feet.

"Just leave me alone!" Not-Pierce yelled one last time before running off. 'Geez, he's even more jumpy than usual!' Alice thought, although she couldn't really blame him, not in a world like this. Well, at least she met him, sort of.

Back at the tower, Alice was really exhausted. Without a word to anybody, she immediately went up to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed. Before falling asleep, she pulled out the vial from her pocket. It was finally halfway full. With a satisfied smile, she placed it onto her nightstand and fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Red Queen

Chapter 10: The Red Queen

**Finally! I finally updated! I'm not sure when I'll be able to again, but I really hope it'll be soon. Sorry so much for the wait!**

Alice was sleeping soundly when she felt herself being lifted out of bed. Her eyes shot open in surprise to see herself being carried out of her bedroom by none other than Not-Peter.

"What are you doing? !" She screamed.

"You promised to visit me at the castle, but you took too long. So I had to take you myself!" He said as he carried her down the hallway.

"Put me down!" Alice exclaimed as she struggled against him.

"But, Alice, I thought you said you loved me? You weren't lying were you?" Not-Peter asked.

"N-no! Of course not!" Alice assured.

"Oh good! I would hate to have to kill a foreigner! Especially one as beautiful as you!" Not-Peter said, walking out of the tower. Alice rolled her eyes. There was no use fighting. He was going to take her there if she liked it or not. She sighed and relaxed as she was carried off by the love struck rabbit.

Eventually they reached the castle, but Not-Peter still refused to put her down until they reached his bedroom. He set her down gently on the bed and smiled at her.

"Finally, we're alone." Not-Peter said with a grin as he sat down beside her. The tone of his voice made Alice shiver with fear, for she could detect the overwhelming lust in his voice. She tried to scoot away, but Not-Peter's strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, so that she was pressing up against his chest. Then she felt his lips against her neck, pecking her with dozens of soft kisses. Alice felt sick. Even though she told herself she hated Peter, he was far better than this man. She shut her eyes tightly and prayed he would stop, but soon she felt his lips on hers. She gagged silently but did nothing to stop him. It wasn't until she felt his tongue enter her mouth that her eyes shot open.

"Peter, stop!" She demanded, shoving him away. When she looked back at him, she could see as his eyes turned from confused, to sad, to angry.

"Peter? Who is Peter?" He demanded with a glare.

"Is he your lover? Tell me where he is!" He shouted as he grabbed her by the arms and shook her slightly.

"N-no! That's not what I meant!" Alice said, but Not-Peter wasn't buying it.

"You're lying! I knew it! You don't love me at all!" He shouted and pinned her to the bed. When he pulled out his gun Alice began to panic.

"I'm not lying! I'm not! I love you!" Alice cried defenselessly. There was nothing she could do now but beg and plead. She had no weapon, or any means to defend herself. The pistol she had taken from Not-Boris had been left in the prison, and she was nowhere near strong enough to fight him. For some reason, he was scarier than any of the Not-roleholders. His love for her used to just annoy her, but now it terrified her. Not-Peter's love for her was just as intense as the old Peter, only he showed it much differently.

"Then prove it to me Alice." He said, leaning down so that his face was hovering above hers.

"Prove your love to me." Alice closed her eyes again and turned away as she felt his hands beginning to undo her apron.

"P-please... n-no." Alice whimpered underneath him, but it went unnoticed. Right when she thought her virginity was done for, there was a knock at the door.

"What do you want? !" Peter shouted as he attempted to remove Alice's dress. The door then opened, revealing one of the card soldiers. Upon seeing the situation, he blush slightly and looked away. She recognized him. It was number 5. The same one she had saved from Peter in her Wonderland.

"The queen is demanding that you see her immediately." The soldier said. Not-Peter growled and removed his hands from Alice, who looked at the soldier and silently mouthed "help me".

"Get out. Now. Before I kill you." He said with a glare.

"I'm sorry sir, but no." The soldier said before immediately pulling out a gun of his own.

"What do think you're-" Not-Peter started, but was interrupted by Alice struggling out of his grip. He immediately reached out to grab her, but stopped when a bullet flew past his head. They both turned to see that the soldier had fired.

"Run miss! Hurry!" The soldier said frantically. Alice rushed out of the room, while shouting a "Thank you" to the soldier. She was confused. She thought everyone in this world was messed up in the head. But it seems some of the them were able to hold onto their sanity.

As she ran, she heard another gunshot, followed by a splatter, and her name being called. She knew that Peter was not far behind. Desperate, Alice ducked into the nearest room, and held her breath as she heard the frantic footsteps rush past. Alice sighed in relief, but didn't exit the room in fear of him coming back. She looked around, and noticed she was in a bathroom. It was mostly white, with some red thrown in here and there, and was unnecessarily large. Suddenly, she heard the sound of humming, and realized she was not alone. She turned her head and saw a black silhouette behind a dark red shower curtain. Alice gasped, a tad too loudly, and stepped back.

The humming stopped, and the curtain was pulled back, revealing Not-Vivaldi sitting in a pearl white clawfoot bathtub. But the unsettling part was that she was stained in red. The entire bath was filled with dark red liquid.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Hush child, we are not bothered. You may stay if you wish." She said.

"O-oh, alright then." Alice said nervously, glad to not have angry the queen.

"Come closer girl." Not-Vivaldi beckoned. Alice walked further until she could see the entire scene. The queen was up to her neck in the suspicious red liquid. There were dozens of white rose petals floating in the tub, now painted in red.

"Y-your majesty, is that b-blood?" Alice asked. The queen chuckled.

"Why yes Alice. It is from the last series of beheadings. Some of the incompetent soldiers planted white roses in our garden, when we clearly requested red ones. That poor excuse for a prime minister was supposed to bring us more, but he has not shown up. What good is that man anyway?" Alice just stood there, still shocked from the sight. Bathing in blood? How revolting!

Eventually, the queen had finished, and ordered a maid to bring her to her bedroom while she got dressed. After the maid left her in front of the door, Alice was hesitant about going in. The old Vivaldi had stuffed animals, what could this one have? After a few minutes, Alice built up enough courage to open the door. When she walked inside, she realized it wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be. It was mostly black and red, and it was rather dark. The only light came from the few candles that were scattered around the room. There were multiple vases full of roses, but they were all long dead. The most peculiar thing about the room were the many mirrors hanging on the walls. There were dozens of them all around the room, but each one was shattered.

"We are here Alice. Sorry to have kept you waiting."


	11. Chapter 11: Blood Beauty

Chapter 11: Blood Beauty

**I'm so sorry it took so long ;^^ I had the biggest writer's block for this for the longest time. I really hope I'll be able to update this sooner. Enjoy the new chapter~**

Alice turned to see Not-Vivaldi standing in the doorway. She wasn't wearing her usual dress. Instead she was wearing a simple, black, sleeveless dress. Her hair wasn't curled as it normally was either, instead hanging down loosely over her shoulders. Although the room was dark, Alice could see the smirk on the queen's face. She entered the room, closing the door behind her, and walked over to Alice. Alice blinked, and Not-Vivaldi had disappeared.

Alice jumped when she felt two hands clamp down on her shoulders. She turned her head to see the queen smirking down at her.

"We're so glad to see you again my dear. It gets quite boring around here with just that idiotic knight and prime minister. And it seems that we're almost out of servants. So we can't even entertain ourselves with a beheading." Not-Vivaldi said with a sigh.

"What happens when there are no more faceless?" Alice asked out of curiosity. The question had been bugging her for quite awhile. She hadn't seen all that many faceless since she got here. The clocks don't get repaired unless they belonged to a roleholder, and with they way people get killed around here, they won't be around for long.

"The same thing that happened to the amusement park and the circus. After all the faceless were killed, they were shut down. Now they've just been sitting there, rotting away for who knows how long. The same thing will happen to the castle, the mansion, and the tower. Soon, all that will remain will be roleholders, sitting alone in their territories as they slowly wither away." The queen said, a sad frown forming on her face.

"Does that bother you?" Alice asked, noticing the expression on her face.

"Yes Alice, it bothers us very much." She said, taking her hand off of Alice and turning away.

"Do you know why all these mirrors are broken, Alice?" Not-Vivaldi asked with a somber tone. Not waiting for her to answer, the queen continued.

"Whenever we look into a mirror, and our reflection does not please us, we destroy it. And do you know what we do then, Alice?" Not-Vivaldi asked, turning back to her. Her eyes now looked less sad, and more... wicked.

"N-no..." Alice said, growing nervous.

"We kill one of our maids. Preferably the youngest, prettiest ones. And we bathe in their blood. It helps us retain our beauty. Recently we've been running low on maids, so we've had to settle for the blood of our soldiers." Not-Vivaldi continued, walking closer to Alice.

"And Alice," She started, wrapping her arms around Alice's waist.

"We don't think it's working." She said in a low whisper.

"But, we think YOU would." Not-Vivaldi said, tightening her grip around her, not allowing her to move. Alice's eyes widened and she started to struggle.

"Stay still Alice, we'll do it quickly." She said and began dragging her across the room. Alice kicked and squirmed but the queen was stronger than she thought.

The queen threw Alice onto the bed and pulled out a knife. Her eyes were filled with greed as she imagined how beautiful she would be after bathing in the blood of a young, pretty, foreigner. Leaning over Alice, she brought the knife to her throat.

"Y-your majesty! Stop!" Alice cried, grabbing at the knife. Not-Vivaldi easily pinned her hands down to the bed.

"Don't be scared Alice. Think of how pretty you'll make us!" The queen said as she added pressure to the knife. A thin line of blood began to run down her neck and the queen smiled. The queen lifted the knife from her neck a brought it to her lips. Licking the blade, her smile intensified.

"Oh Alice, you'll make me so beautiful!" The queen cried. When Alice thought she was going to end her once and for all, the queen stopped what she was doing and put the knife down. Not-Vivaldi reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a lamp. Before Alice could question her actions, the queen smashed the lamp over her head, knocking her unconscious.

...

Alice opened her eyes slowly and groaned. Her head was throbbing, but when she tried to reach up to rub it, she found that she couldn't move her hands. She suddenly became alert and looked at her surroundings. She was in the queen's bathroom, laying in a bathtub with her hands and feet tied together. The curtain had been drawn, so she was unable to see much more. She pulled at the ropes, but they had been tied tight. So tight, that she couldn't even move without them digging into her skin. She couldn't even shout for help, for a cloth had been tied around her mouth.

Suddenly the curtain was yanked back, revealing Not-Vivaldi staring down at her with a twisted smile full of bloodlust. She tapped the knife on the side of the tub as she looked at Alice, humming quietly.

"Oh Alice, with your blood we will be beautiful forever! And we will be able to spare our remaining servants! Won't that be worth it?" She asked with a blood curdling smile. She took the knife she had been holding and brought it to her throat, pulling it lightly across her skin. She was only playing for now, just toying with her. But it wouldn't be long until she got serious.

"Oh! We nearly forgot something! How foolish of us!" Not-Vivaldi exclaimed.

"We shall be right back Alice. Don't go anywhere now~!" She said and set down the knife on the edge of the tub before leaving the room. Now was her chance.

She raised her knee and placed it underneath the blade of the the knife that hung off the side of the tub. Very carefully, she moved her knee, taking the knife with it. The knife tumbled down and landed on her stomach, thankfully not injuring her. She managed to get a hold of the knife and began cutting the rope that held her wrists together. She did it as quickly as possible, for she knew the queen would be back any minute.

Once her hands were free, she moved onto her ankles. Then she quickly climbed out of the bathtub, knife in hand, and looked for a place to hide. She opened the cabinet beneath the sink and crawled inside. She shut the doors and backed into the corner of cabinet. She waited in silence until she heard the bathroom door open and Not-Vivaldi step in. The sound of clattering and an angry shout signaled that the queen was aware Alice had escaped.

After hearing the door slam shut, Alice crawled out from her hiding spot. She kept the knife with her as she crept across the room and walked out into the hallway. She made her way down the hallway carefully, looking around for any roleholders. She made her way out of the castle and into the forest. She was going to head back to the tower when she saw a figure standing in between the trees.

"What a pleasure to see you here, my dear Alice."


End file.
